This invention relates to an infant entertainment device, and in particular, to an infant entertainment device that resembles a toy aquarium. Children enjoy conventional toys that have movable parts. In particular, children are typically interested in toys that include moving toy characters. Some conventional toys, such as toy aquariums, are related to aquatic environments and may or may not include movable toy characters.
A need exists for a new toy aquarium that simulates an aquatic environment. A need also exists for a toy aquarium that includes a drive mechanism that easily and simply imparts motion to a toy character or movable object.